


she who was cast away

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, do not judge me, look - Freeform, these two are my peanuts otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: he was never going to stay. / schroeder&lucy, finding the cracks and slipping through them.





	she who was cast away

it wasn't even something they could control, this love between them, it was just -

/

\- _perfect and amazing and the best thing that ever happened to either of them_ -

/

 _don't think, schroeder_ , lucy says to him one day, _just be._

/

but he can never " _just be_ ".

/

schroeder's got this uncanny knack of finding holes in everything.  
places where people have gone wrong, loopholes in laws, questions deliberately left unanswered.  
and that's exactly what he does.

/

he kisses her goodbye when she's sleeping, because he isn't brave enough to leave her when she's awake.  
even after so long, he's still somewhat scared of her.

/

when she wakes up, the room is freezing. schroeder had been the warmer half of her.

/

lucy wonders for years what happened. everybody did. one minute, he's here. and the next -  
gone.

/

when she falls asleep, she'll whisper to him, _goodnight_ , as though he is still here.  
(and sometimes, she'll forget he isn't.)

/

but she should've known that he'd have found a way to wriggle himself out of this.

/

over.


End file.
